Something different
by Skitch
Summary: All anyone really wants is... something different.
1. introductions

***I don't own the newsies… blah blah blah… I do own Rose, Jo, and Celia and Ms. Carson's home… but you can use them… if you feel the need. Just be sure to ask first…****

Ms. Carson's Home For Girls was a dreary tall building just south of Washington and Broome Street. When facing the building it looked like some sort of lonely fortress with tall shade drawn windows and a small candle flicker from the far corner. Ivy slithered across the red brick and continued to wind its way around the house holding the red brick in a vice-like grip with the seemingly harmless green tendrils. A large steel Victorian fence surrounds the stronghold with only one gate at the front. A sign hangs above it in flowing letters reads "Mr's Carson's Home for Girls" and a nice padlock hangs on the chain holding it shut. Yes, it was a dreary building, old and locked up, a practical mystery to the outside world.

Inside Ms Carson's Home For Girls were three girls in particular. Celia, Jo, and Rose.  All three had lived there for extended periods of time, living as best friends within the confines.

Celia had dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her tresses fell down her back to her waist, but were tied in a low pony tail with a dark blue ribbon. She had tan skin and even though she had never known her parents she maintained that her mother was a Puerto Rican beauty who danced in the clubs and brought down the house with her amazing voice, a diamond in the rough so to speak. Celia was sure that's where she got her singing talent. She always  said that her father was getting rich in Chicago that she'd find him someday. She was one of the tallest girls at the house standing at 5' 6". She was a firey person, always jumping to conclusions and arguing. She was stubborn and demanded the attention of everyone around her, and not just because she was quite pretty, she just had that fire.

Jo on the otherhand had extremely curly bright red hair and an Irish accent. She had more than enough freckles for the entire world and green popping inquisitive eyes. She was short, just a smidge under 5' and had a round face. Unlike Celia she had known her parents. Her's were Irish immigrants that died on the way over on the boat, leaving a young Jo on the streets of New York with nothing more than a dollar in her pocket and a doll. She never talks about her parents and never has, instead she's always had a spunky up beat attitude.

Lastly came Rose, a mild tempered quiet brunette with soft curls resting at her shoulders. She had washed out, stale blue eyes and a soft smile. She was an over achiever at heart, always memorizing her tables and literature. She had near perfect scores at the school and loved being a girl. She loved sewing and grammar and cooking and etiquette. She was a perfectionist in every way with the cleanest bunk and pressed clothes anyone could have. She herself was born into a large family that scraped to get by. Then her father died at the factory in an accident and her mother was forced to work double time. There was no money to take care of the kids so Rose ended up at Ms. Carson's. 

Every day a tall stiff looking woman walked through the house at sunrise, awakening the girls who ranged from 4 to 19 in ages. Once a girl became 20 Ms Carson guaranteed a job at the textile factory across town, she got a pay out from this and a little from each pay check while the girls were there. This woman though, was tall and thin with sharp features and graying hair tied back in an abrupt bun. Her hair pulled her skin back as far as seemed possible to give her some sort of face lift. She was Ms. Carson. "Up girls! Up!" she would say every morning, tapping her riding crop against the wooden bunk beds before ripping open the east facing curtains. Once she was sure they were getting up she would float across the room and out the door on a cloud of superiority. 

Rolling out of bed each girl would put on their simple house dresses in earth tones and blacks and then file down the hallway to the stairs where they would either slide down the banister, or take the more traditional method if suspicious of being caught. They would then walk uniformly into the dining hall. Each one would brush their skirts under as they sat down against the high back chairs at the long table. After a few moments for grace they would have a small breakfast with no talking. Exactly one hour after sunrise the girls were on their way to do chores and have a small bit of free time. Then came lunch in the same manner as breakfast and then schooling. Schooling consisted of Mathematics, Literature, Grammar, History, and more "lady like" subjects. These were French, cooking, sewing and etiquette and they were all mandatory. Yes, Ms. Carson would turn out the best girls if it would kill her.

After schooling came supper and then it was off to bed. There was a normal period of free time between supper and lights out which happened promptly at 10pm. If a noise was heard after lights out every girl was reprimanded. Life was repetitive at the house, day in and day out but the girls found ways to amuse themselves…

****hope you liked it! Yeah, I know this first part is /extremely/ boring, but it's just the introduction… more to come…*****

Ideas? Suggestions? Predictions of what's going to happen next? Actually… what do you think is going to happen next? I'd really like to know…


	2. as the gears turn...

*******I don't own Newsies… blah blah blah… yaddayadda yadday… I do Own Rose, Celia, and Jo… but you can use 'em if ya ask nicely…********

shout outs: (skip down a bit if ya don't wanna read all this)

**Stage: **Hey, Sorry I forgot to credit you with that awesome sentence in the first chapter… cuz it's really good… 

**Kora:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HERC! Thanks for the review… I hope this isn't too typical. ;p

**AngelicOne:** hmm…. I don't think they're all gonna crush on Race… but… y'never know what'll strike me!

**Rae Kelly: **I truly hope it will be interesting…

ALRIGHT! Now: onto the story!!!!

******

This day was different. Sure, Ms. Carson floated through the room that morning and rapped her riding crop against the sturdy wooden bunkbeds and ripped open the curtains. Once she was gone each girl slowly rolled out of bed.

"Celia! Rise and shine sleepy head." Rose smiled as she shook her friend who pushed her away. "well now, if you're going to be so stubborn about it…" she huffed off towards the powder room with a swish of her skirts, brushing by Jo who was staring out the window. 

Finally the Latino girl rotated in her bed and sighed as Rose returned into the room. Rose was in a rush that morning, walking to her bunk that was across from Celia's and making it in a hurry. Celia slowly rose up onto her elbows "Hey rose…" She rubbed the sleep from her eye as she talked doggedly. "Rose… HEY! ROSE!" 

The other brunette turned. "You don't have to yell. I'm right here."

"Come here…" Celia motioned, still half asleep. Rose quirked her eyebrow and stayed put not seeing why she would need to be closer to Celia. "C'mere…." A second later the blue eyed perfectionist took a step forward to meet Celia's request. The still half sleep girl pointed at Jo. "What's wrong with Jo?" 

Rose shrugged. "Why not ask Jo herself?" She paused and handed her friend a skirt and a shirt. "Get dressed while you're at it too."

Celia scowled and pulled her shirt on over her underwear that was her pajamas. She hopped down off the bed and hopped over to Jo on one foot as she slipped her skirt on. "What's eating you?"

Jo shrugged, still staring out the window. "Have you ever stared out the window?"

"Yeah… I guess…." Celia shrugged, picking up a brush that was sitting on the sill and pulling it through her hair. 

Jo sighed, "Have you ever wondered what goes on _outside_ the fence?" She asked quietly.

Celia was slightly taken back, she was wondering where the bouncy, happy, WHOO HOO Jo was this morning. "Well, yeah, Thought about leaving once too. But then I saw this kid sleeping in an alley, on the way to church, all grimy and such." She shuddered, and forced the brush through a tangle.

Jo pointed out the window and let her finger slide down the pane. "But look at the kids, playing in the street with other kids… boys, girls, doesn't matter… haven't you ever wanted to do that?"  

"Being cooped up here isn't my idea of fun." Celia shook her head and then handed the brush to her friend. 

"Wanna do it? Get out for a night? It'll be three years before we're free, so just one night? Be back before morning, I promise!" Jo spat out quickly, staring down at the floor.

Celia raised an eyebrow. "What… like… Escape?"

Jo looked up and bit her lip. "Well… no… it isn't an escape… just… a vacation." Jo said picking up a dress from her near by bunk and slipping it on. It was black and green with a little bit of dark lace. 

"Hey, let's get going, can't be late, we have a French exam today." She smiled at her two best friends, oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

Jo smiled, truly smiled, for the first time that morning. "Lets."

***

So, that's it so far, hoped you like it… still… any ideas? Flames? Suggestions? How 'bout a vote for who ends up with who? Huh? Anything???


	3. breakout

Celia speedily cleared the floor with her broom in nervous, quick, but fluid strokes. She brushed herself over toward where Jo was dusting the old desk in the French room. "Lets do it." She simply said with a smile that was returned with the now sparkling, mischievous eyes of Jo.

***

Jo slipped out of her bunk, glancing around herself quickly before leaning over to poke Celia in the side. Celia sat up quickly, making the mattress squeak. "Shhh." Jo warned, placing her finger to her lips. 

Celia nodded in the dark, though Jo could barely see her. Jo took the taller girl's hand and helped her silently out of bed. They both wore the darkest clothing they owned, Celia's being black and Jo's being a forest green color. They each bent to the ground and picked up their shoes, as not to make a sound as they walked. And then they did. They tiptoed slowly towards the door. 

A figure suddenly blocked the faint light that came under the door. The two girls' eyes widened and the froze until a hushed irritated whisper of a voice asked, "What are you DOING?" 

"Shhh! Rose…" Celia whispered. "Would you keep it down?" She hissed.

"Tell me where you're going first." Rose replied in the same heightened tone as before.

"We're leaving for the night." Jo murmured.

"Then you're taking me with you." Rose put her hands on her hips. "The good lord knows you can't take care of yourself."

Celia sighed, "fine. Just be quiet." 

 The three girls then slunk towards the door, Rose reaching it first. She creaked it open and tiptoed out into the open. The other two followed in the same fashion sticking to the far wall. The only light visible was from the dim candles on the floor below. They scurried in quick silent steps along the edge and they slowed to a stop as they heard voices and footsteps below.

"Bills, bills, bills!" the distinct high pitched, sophisticated, but stressed voice of Ms. Carson stated in an annoyed tone.

Jo motioned for her friends to stay put while she inched toward the railing. 

"JO!" rose exclaimed in a whisper, only to receive a whack from Celia there after. "jo…" she said more hushed the second time "get back here, we'll get caught!"

Jo waved a hand behind her to shush Rose as she crouched to cross the last two or three feet. She leaned her forehead against the pillars of the rail.

She saw below her the old gatekeeper clutching his hat in front of his chest as he rocked nervously from foot to foot. His name was Krebbs, or Mr. Krebbs, but the girls usually referred to him as Old Mr. K. He was in charge of keeping the outside of the house decent and well trimmed, as well as maintenance and the gate. He was a musty short old round bald man and he looked uncomfortable in his situation.

Ms. Carson was out of Jo's view, but she quickly came back in with her back to the stairs. She held a few envelopes in her hand and she used a letter opener to slit the first one open. If Jo could have seen the woman's face as she read she would have seen it go paler. "Oh my…" The woman breathed, placing a long slender hand to her chest and dropping all of the envelopes in her other hand as well as the letter opener to the floor.

"Charlotte? Are you alright?" the meek old man stepped forward hesitantly and when Ms. Carson looked a bit fainter he crossed the distance in a second and placed an arm over her shoulder. "Lets get you some water." He then held her hand as he ushered her to the next room. 

Jo drew back from the rail, a little unnerved at the situation. She then quickly waved for her friends to move. Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick slow. That was the rhythm of their steps as they descended the stairs. They looked suspiciously from side to side as they tiptoed across the large entry hall. Celia slid open the door and all three slipped through, Rose being last she clicked it shut as quietly as she possible could. Then in a burst of giggles all three bolted for the gate.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Rose squealed when they were ¾ of the way to the gate. 

Celia was already there. "We aren't out yet." She grumbled, pulling a bobby pin from her hair and slipping it into the lock. The other two looked on in anticipation, and Jo licked her lips as she watched Celia work her magic. 

*****sooo? How do ya like it? How do ya hate it? Help me out here people, what's in the letter? I've got a few Ideas of my own, but I wanna know what you think! Will they make it out? Well… you'll just have to tune in for the next chapter of *dun dun DUHN!* Something Different****


	4. Encounters of the first kind

***********guess what? This is the point where I'd like to uh… point out that this is an AU fic… cuz… like… something miiiiight come up later where people could get mad… yeah. So! Anyway, onto the rest of the fic! I don't own the newsies! The newsies who were real belong to themselves, but mostly they belong to Disney, and now onto the writing styles of one: Skitch************

Click! The sound of the hairpin turning in the lock and the pleasant opening resounded in the air as the three girls rushed through the gates, only to whoop and hollar once the lock was replaced. 

"That was awesome!" Jo exclaimed, running high on adrenaline as she skipped a little down the street, her two friends followed and they slowed to a stop when they felt safe from the house. Jo turned to face her friends. "Alright, where to?" she glanced between the two.

"Don't look at me, this was your guys' idea." Rose held her hands in protest.

"Correction, it was Jo's idea." Celia pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. The group started to move forward slowly with Jo hop-skipping backwards in front of them along the street.

"Alright, we'll go where our feet take us!" Jo suggested.

Celia and rose looked at each other apprehensively. "uhh… No." They chorused.

"You guys are no fun." Jo chortled with a bright smile that suddenly disappeared as she collided almost back-to-back with a boy coming down the perpendicular Willie Street. It caused her to stumble and evidently fall to the ground. Her company burst into laughter as she did herself as she rolled on the cobblestone. 

The slightly confused blonde boy spun around looking in all the wrong places for the person he had run into as his own company burst into laughter. He glanced down finally and saw Jo laying in the street. He offered a hand, "You okay?" he asked.

The redhead accepted his hand and brought herself to her feet. "Fine, I'm fine." She replied, assessing her attacker. He was tall, taller than Celia who was the tallest teen she had ever met. He had snow blonde hair and glasses that rested low on his nose. He wore a backwards gray cap and an open rustic orange shirt, rolled to the elbows that revealed a graying undershirt. His suspenders hung low around his knees away from his brown pants and he had a bright smile.

"Good." He said with a wink, "Can't have it goin' round that I hurt goils, now can I?" he replied in his thick New York accent. 

"Guess not." She replied as his curly haired companion approached. The boy put a hand on the blonde's shoulder,

"C'mon, we'll be late." He said flicking his head in the direction they were going. 

Jo waved for no apparent reason as Celia laughed quietly, "Let's go, the night awaits us." She linked arms with her friends and they started down Broome Street. 

*****sooo… any ideas? Comments? Flames?****


	5. The rally

****Mwah! I love all who review… so you want some lovin'? review! Um… yeah… you know the drill… but, now back to our scheduled programming:*****

Half an hour later, after much deliberation of where to go next the girls found themselves passing a large theater. A sign of a lady in a purple dress posing slightly suggestively with a feather and red hair was in the front reading Irving Hall across it. Lights around the sign flashed on and off as they stared at it from across the street. A few people milled in and out but it didn't look too filled. 

"Whoa…" Celia stopped as she stared up at the flashing lights in front of her.

"Whoa…" both Rose and Jo echoed as they slowed to a stop behind their friend. They had never seen anything so flashy and bright. 

"Lets go in." The ever so smiley Jo started forward but was stopped when her friends grabbed her from both sides. "What?" she demanded. 

"We are **NOT** going in there." Celia stated.

"Yeah! Think of what could happen." Rose pointed out. "What if someone sees up."

"I'm sorry to break it to you Rose, but… we aren't invisible." Jo patted her friend on the shoulder her glared.

"No, seriously Jo. What if we get caught?" Rose replied.

"What? You think Ms. Carson comes here after dark and sees shows?" Jo placed her hands carefully on her hips. Neither of her friends seemed to be able to muster an answer. "Well?" she questioned simply to place emphasis on that fact.

"Well I'm not going in there." Celia shifted her nose in the air and flicked a bit of her long locks over her shoulder in disgust. "It looks filthy."

Rose was the opposite almost in reaction. "I don't think it looks safe." She clasped her hands low in front of her as she stared at the ground.

Jo looked between the two. "Fine, you two stay here, I've got one life of which I intend to live until I'm dead." She turned away hesitantly only to look back again with a crooked half smile dashed across her face. "Or at least until dawn." She finally strutted away from her friends and headed for the entrance.

"She has a point…" Rose stated quietly.

Celia stared wide-eyed at her normally exceedingly cautious friend right before she patted Celia on the arm and trotted to follow Jo. Celia stood in the street, arms crossed, looking disgusted as she glanced around her. Finally as Rose started to disappear inside she frowned and hurriedly rushed towards the doors, worried she'd never find them again. 

"Nice of you to join us." Jo said as Celia entered.

The brunette glared as she realized they had been waiting just inside the door for her. "Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, "but this wasn't my idea."

"No one said it was." Jo replied with a bright smile.

The three stood in an opening lobby with a red oriental carpet across the floor. To their right was a tall marble staircase and pillars on the balcony above. Boys lingered in every corner, ranging from the ages five to twenty. A loud murmur of voices came from behind the wall of the balcony and the air was slightly musty but remarkably clean all at the same time. The theater looked classy, but the grungy inhabitants lowered that standard, they all seemed rugged and street smart.

"C'mon." Jo said with a perky quirk when both her comrades looked skeptical about the scene unfolding in front of them. "We'll only stay for a little bit." She comforted as they walked nonchalantly through a pair of arched doorways into a theater packed to the rim with the same type of boys who were outside. 

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Celia said, sticking close behind the confident Jo as they pushed their way through the crowd slowly. 

Rose bit her lip as someone cat called at the three and then tripped over someone, crashing to the ground. 

"Rose? ROSE!" Celia turned as she heard the bang. The two standing girls rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded, getting to her feet with the help of her friends. "Uh, yeah." She said, brushing her dress off. She looked for what she tripped over and saw a curly haired boy with a bowler cap on apparently searching the ground for his glasses. "Are you okay?" she asked, bending over and picking up the spectacles that were just out of the reach of the boy's hand. She tapped him on the shoulder and handed him his glasses.

"I'se fine." He replied, fixing his glasses onto his head, "sorry you got tripped, lost my glasses." He stood. He was a tall boy, about nineteen perhaps, with dark hair and eyes to match. He had a square face and was wearing a white shirt and dark vest. His pants were a dark brown color and he seemed about two inches taller than Celia. "Come to support the Newsies?" He asked of her, "Haven't seen ya before."

"Um…" Rose stammered, "Hey Jo?"

"Yeah?"

The girl leaned over and whispered, "Have we come to support newsies?"

"Beats me." Jo replied with a shrug, "Haven't got a clue what one is!" 

The boy quirked an eyebrow, "Newsies? We're on strike?" he moved his hands in small circles in front of him to try and conjure an image in their heads.

"Sure, why not?" Rose said tilting her head to the side. 

"M'friends call me Specs." He said, holding out his hand to Rose.

"I'm Rose, That's Jo, and That's Celia." The girl pointed out her friends who were standing behind her listening to the conversation. She reached out to shake his hand.

Just as this was happening the same Blonde from before (yes, the one Jo bumped into) walked up behind Specs and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'…" He trailed off. "Hey I know you!" He exclaimed looking Jo. "You'se dat goil!"

"Huh?" Jo stared at him, blanking. She could barely read through his accent.

"Goil?" Celia asked, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers obviously disgusted with the whole situation yet seeming ditzy at the same situation. "Oh! I get it! Goil!" 

Both Jo and Rose turned and stared at their friend with blank stares. "No, Celia… No." Jo said, shaking her head at the girl, "just… no." was all she could say. This prompted a slight chortle from the boys. 

"Do ya need seats?" Specs asked, lifting his bowler slightly and tucking some hair underneath it as he spoke.

"Yeah!" Rose replied, all too eagerly. 

Jo leaned over when both Specs and the blonde turned away and elbowed her friend. "And who was it that didn't want to come?" She quirked an eyebrow with a twisted smile.

"Hey, Don't look at me!" The three had moved towards the table, "I'm just living my life till I'm dead." Rose hissed.

Celia followed, still twisting hair between her fingers and glancing around her. Her eyes scrutinized each person in the room. Her eyes wavered from each sign, frowning at the tattered wood and misspellings. A piece of lint fell from the balcony above and she watched it float to the ground in a peaceful manner among the entire ruckus. She followed it slowly to the ground where it was then stepped on and she found herself looking up towards the high arcing walls. She shuddered as she saw a boy hanging over the balcony. 

"Celia?" Jo sat down in one of the seats. "Hey!" She prodded her friend who had zoned into oblivion. "Celia!" 

"Huh? What?" Celia turned back to the real time world.

"You going stand there forever or sit?" Jo inquired cynically. 

Celia rolled her eyes and sat, she opened her mouth to say something when everyone was suddenly hushed by three boys standing on the small platform from the bridge she shut it. The tallest boy was standing in the middle with a brown coat on and a red bandana hanging around his neck. He licked his lips and his mahogany brown hair was slicked back. To his right was a slightly shorter boy with tufts of curly brown hair hanging just slightly into his blue eyes. He had a square jaw and an apprehensive stance as he stood in his blue shirt and clean suit. To the left was an even shorter boy with a growling facial expression that could have torn paint off the walls. He had short pants on and high red suspenders with a blue shirt. His dirt blonde hair snuck out from under the brown cap he wore. 

"CARRYIN' DA BANNAH!" the first yelled and everyone around the girls jumped up and cheered. 

"So, we've come a long way, but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine; we'll just get tougher with it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal David, who says 'stop soakin' the scabs'. " He was saying when the blonde leaned over to Jo.

"I never caught ya name." He whispered.

"That's because I never told you." She retorted with a friendly smile. "But if you must know, it's Jo." 

"What are we supposed to do to the bums? Kiss 'em?" Someone in the front row said, getting chuckles from those who could hear it.

"M'friends call me Dutchy." He introduced himself with a tip of the hat.

"Hey any scab I see I soak 'em. Period." A principal in the speakers looked about ready to beat the living hell out of the closest person.

"And what do your enemies call you?" Jo coyly replied.

"No, that's what they want us to do. If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands!" The third curly haired leader rushed forward to cover the violent one's antics.

"Nothin' special." He said with a shrug and a bright smile.

"Hey, look. They're gonna be playing with my hands, alright. Cuz it ain't what they say; it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em." Spot growled, fighting with the air, fists raised. An eruption of argument raged through the hall and the conversers were forced to practically shout to hear each other.

Jo peered up at the stage, "What's with suspenders boy?"

Dutchy laughed, "Spot? He's the meanest guy I'se evah met." He shook his head with a sigh, "He don't take nuttin' from nobody."

"You got no brain's. Why we starting to fight each other? It's just what the big shot's wanna see. That we're street rats! Street rats with no brain's. No respect for nothing, including ourselves! So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nothing. If we don't stick together, then we're nothing. And if we can't even trust each other, then we're nothing." The boy in the middle pointed to his temple, attempting to be heard over the uproar.

"Dat's Jack. He's da leadah," Dutchy pointed at him. "He was the one who came up with it all." Jo simply nodded at it all, leaning toward Dutchy slightly so she could see past the tall boy sitting in front of her.

"Tell 'em Jack!" was heard from the balcony, Celia quivered as she stared at the boy hanging off the edge. She was afraid of heights and seeing other people defy the odds made her nervous. 

"So, what's it gonna be?" Jack queried of the crowd. There was a sudden hushed silence over everyone.

"We're with you Jack." One replied and scattered clapping broke out but not the type of positive energy they were hoping for.

"So, what do you say, Spot?" He turned to the shorter boy and looked down at him, the air was thick with anticipation. 

"I'se say, dat what you'se say… is what I say." The two spit-shook and a loud roar from every newsy in the room was received. 

Rose glanced around her, suddenly feeling small and quaint in comparison. She tugged at the back of Spec's shirt and pulled him back into the chair, "Why'd they…." She seemed unable to get the right words, "That was repulsive." She stated. 

Specs frowned at her and then a sudden burst of insight crossed his face. "Oh! Dey always do that… seals da deal." He replied.

Every boy in the crowd jumped from their seats, if they hadn't already, as a scantily clad woman by the name of Medda Larkson appeared on stage for a rendition of "High Times, Hard times". She danced along and caught the eye of everyone in the crowd. 

"C'mon, let's get up there!" Specs grabbed Rose's hand and rushed toward the stage. 

"ROSE!" Celia exclaimed, rushing after her friend, as did Jo suddenly. All three of them knew they couldn't loose each other or it'd be hell to pay when they got back. Dutchy followed as well in a rush. 

"Jo," he started when they got there, standing in the crowd around Medda while boys took their time to dance with the woman. "When Can I…"

At that exact moment a loud whistle resounded through the hall causing mass panic of everyone at the sight of the police. The tall boy's question was cut off as Celia screamed in fright and everyone started to run…

****Sorry it took so long… but… y'know, I'm just not good at updating and plus I wasn't sure where to end the chapter… Hope this leaves you wondering and interested!!!**** 


End file.
